mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Annihilator
The Annihilator (died 2015?) is a main villain in the series, Mighty Med and the main arch-nemesis of Skylar Storm, Kaz, Oliver, and Hapax the Elder. He was the villain who caused Skylar to lose her powers and turn her evil. He serves as one of the two main antagonists in Season 2, replacing Wallace and Clyde. After his death, Mr. Terror became the second main antagonist in the second season. Biography Origin Neil Gunzenhauser was born on earth, and started exhibiting his mutant powers as a child. Everyone teased and tormented him from being a freak, so he withdrew from society. But he didn't become truly powerful until he was discovered and trained by the legendary Hapax The Elder, a human with similar mutation, who wanted to groom Neil to be a great superhero. But Neil decided to use his powers for evil, to make everyone suffer the way he suffered. Hapax The Elder was so upset about being betrayed that he went into self-imposed exile on the planet Caldera. Summary He was mentioned in Saving the People Who Save People when Skylar tells Kaz and Oliver that The Annihilator took all her powers in a battle and "left her standing there in her underwear." It was revealed in The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy that The Annihilator somehow recruited Skylar's former friend Experion, and sent him to Mighty Med to kidnap her and bring her to him so he could prevent her from going after him to seek revenge. Fortunately, his plan failed when Oliver became suspicious of Experion. The Annihilator's ultimate goal is to create an army to take over the world by turning all superheroes into his evil servants. He used a device containing a serum that can contaminate superpowers and link them to his control. The first of his victims was Skylar Storm herself. The Annihilator met his end on Caldera, at the hands of his Hapax the Elder. Legacy The Annihilator's legacy would still haunt the staff and heroes at Mighty Med after his death. Skylar had almost died when he shot her with Black Widower's poison before Neil had met his demise. It also took Skylar some time to be accepted again by the hospital staff. Skylar felt that her goal of regaining her powers and becoming a superhero again was unattainable, until Chase Davenport found a way to restore her powers. Appearance He wears a black leather suit and a full helmet that is similar to Zero's from Borderlands 2 on his head. His face is never seen or revealed in the flesh. The only clues we have to his appearance are in the few images we see of him in the comics as a young boy. Powers and Abilities *'Potentikinesis' - He can override the powers of other superheroes after tampering with them with his serum and assume control over them. By absorbing his life force and dispelling it, his control over the other superheroes' powers is nulled. **'Power Granting' - He can also give evil superpowers to his minions. Upon making her his servant, he gave Skylar some new powers, including the one to absorb people's life force with a kiss. **'Power Absorption' - He can absorb power and energy and weaponize it. This also allows him to temporarily use other superheroes' powers against them. Skylar stated he nuterlied her power. The other super-beings who share this power are Chaz, Hapax, and Leo. ***'Energy Draining' - As well as powers, he can also absorb people's life force, he almost drained Oliver's in his cave. * Mind Control (Possibly): The Annihilator might have this power to control Superheroes after tampering with their powers, by absorbing his life force and dispelling it, his control over the other superheroes' powers is nulled. * Annihilation Inducement '- His main power is to annihilate everything. * '''Super Strength '- He is able to smash tables with his fists and throw Skylar through the air. *'''Typhokinesis - He was able to clear all the smoke, by absorbing it after Kaz shoot smoke from the pipes *'Telekinesis '- He made the power cannon come to him when it was all the way across the room. *'Pyrokinesis '- He was able to make fireballs with Skylar Storm. *'Super Agility '- Despite his huge size and build, he was able to jump into the air and do a karate kick. * Energy Projection '''- The Annihilator can also project energy blasts, as he engaged in a beam battle with Hapax the Elder. * '''Invulnerability - He was able to survive multiple things, including one of Skylar's energy blasts (although it left him wounded). ** Space Survivability '''- He can survive the vacuum of space as when he exit Skylars portal. * '''Hand-To-Hand-Combat - he is incredibly skilled, able to fight Skylar, Titanio, and the rest of the superheroes. Equipment * Power Cannon '- His weapon of choice is a powerful bazooka-like cannon that emits powerful laser blasts. He can also convert the power he absorbs as ammunition for his weapon. * '''Helmet '- He has a helmet that can scan his opponents, as shown in How The Mighty Med Have Fallen. * 'Power Canisters '- He has containers he uses to store stolen superheroes' powers. He also has containers he uses to convert superpower blasts into ammunition for his cannon.Kaz and Oliver stole all of the stolen powers from his Lair twice in the series (once to get Skylar’s powers and the second was to get the other superhero powers). * 'Superpower Contamination Serum '- The Annihilator invented a serum that would be used to contaminate superpowers and turn superheroes into his evil servants. Victims in the series were Skylar Storm, Tecton, Snowstorm, Silver Shield, Spark Plug, NeoCortex, Blue Tornado and several other superheroes. It unknow if it works on normos. Power Canisters Back at his lair, The Annihilator had many canisters containing powers from 22 superheroes, including: *Absolute Zero *Alpha Dog *Black Widower *Captain Freedom *Captain Infinity *Captain Liberty *Dynamo *Electro Man *Fuse *Geode *Hummingbird *The Pinnacle *Rewind *Scarlet Ace *Silver Shield *Skylar Storm *Snowstorm *Solaris *Stratosphere *Vanguard *The Worm Later on, 2 of his archenemies Kaz and Oliver stole them all, restoring the powers of the victims who survived, but all whose powers were restored turned evil due to Skylar (who herself has also turned evil) contaminating them. They were later turned good again. Henchmen His henchmen are mostly superheroes who became his servants once their superpowers get contaminated by his serum. He seeks to gather them all as part of his world conquest. Eventually, all of them turned good again (excluding Experion) after Hapax the Elder drained his lifeforce. * Skylar Storm (Archenemy turned #1 henchman; betrayed) * Tecton (formerly) * Snowstorm (formerly) * Silver Shield (formerly) * Spark Plug (formerly) * NeoCortex (formerly) * Blue Tornado (formerly) * Citadel (According to Kaz's board) * Alley Cat (possibly) * Experion (Freelancer; resigned) Comics *'''Annihilator: The Origin of Evil: Neil Gundenhauser was born on earth, and started exhibiting his mutant powers as a child. Everyone teased and tormented him for being a freak, so he withdrew from society. He didn't become truly powerful until he was discovered and trained by the legendary Hapax the Elder, a human with a similar mutation, who wanted to groom him into being a great superhero, but Neil decided to use his powers for evil, to make everyone suffer the way he suffered. Hapax was so upset about being betrayed that he went into self-imposed exile on Caldera. Appearances Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People ( Mentioned) *The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy( Mentioned) *Atomic Blast From the Past (Mentioned) *There's a Storm Coming Season 2 *How the Mighty Med Have Fallen *Lair, Lair *Mighty Mole *The Claw Prank Redemption * Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? * Storm's End * Less Than Hero (Mentioned) * Sparks Fly (Mentioned) Trivia *He was born on Earth. *He grew up amongst the other children and turned evil because they were making fun of him due to his abnormalities. *He lives 4 blocks east from the old abandon Slaughterhouse and in the downtown lair district( it the hot new place to have your lair) Underground in the dark sewers *He shares most in common with Magneto from Marvel's X-Men. *He could be an inspiration of Black Adam from DC comics and Marvel's Annihilus. *He was destroyed in the episode Storm's End by Hapax the Elder. * The Annihilator hates being called by his real name, Neil. * The Annihilator is the first villain to successfully kill someone onscreen. *He has been mentioned several times in Season 1 by Skylar, but ultimately seen in There's a Storm Coming. *When the Annihilator removes a superhero's powers, he keeps them in his Power Shelf as a trophy. *The Annihilator is similar to Darth Vader as they both have similar armor, they both were good with certain powers before choosing to use them for evil purposes and both have corrupted others to join their cause. *It is unknown how he got his powers, it could be of some sort of inheritance similar to Alan and Optimo or it could be that he was in some sort of climate and something else made him have powers similar to Remix. He most likely is a natural mutant with paragenetic coding. *He is Skylar's former archenemy and is the reason she doesn't have powers. *He lives 4 blocks east from the old abandoned Slaughterhouse and in the down town lair district( it the hot new place to have your lair) Underground in the dark sewer *Even though apparently Dr. Wrath revealed that Horace was Caduceo, The Annihilator was seen to be unaware of his true identity even though Dr. Wrath died before he was officially seen. __FORCETOC__ Category:Villain Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Deceased Category:Mutants Category:Power Absorption Category:Powerful antagonists